Lovely Horns
by hetalia fangirl 101
Summary: Lillium Michaels has always dreamt of this boy with red eyes and horns.And on her thirteenth when her mother dies he...(you have to read the storie to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Horns**

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm back hahahaha.I am on a homestuck craze as of Iate,also i love romance stories and so Lovey Horns was born, now enjoy my otaku friends.**

It's funny really how this all happened, how I found out the impossible is possible. And how I found the love i've longed for ever since I was small. But it's selfish of me tell you the story from the ending. So i'll start where it all began on that faithful day, my birthday.

**October 6 ,2013**

**_' "WAIT NO,DON'T PLEASE...sob..PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT,FUCK PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"_**

_**"..."**_

_**"YOU ...Y-you ,please dont leave.I'm scared..sniff,..sob..don't leave me."**_

**There is a shuffle in the dark room and a hand wipes the tears running down the girls face.**

_**"Wake up fu~"**_

"GASP!".The girl jolts awake with tears still running down her face. This isn't the first time this has happened,this girl has had this same dream all her life and in the end learned to cope with it. She looks at the clock and groans,"Man ,i'm gonna be late again".

While this girl is rushing to get ready it would be best if we introduced this girl, her name is Lillium Anne Michaels .And is now currently running for dear life as she tries to catch the bus."W-wait...huff..huff...wait !Ergh I said wait~!",she screams.

The bus stops with a loud creek."Th-thank you".She speaks as she spots one of the very few friends she has.

"Hey Lin".

"Hey Lilly, come sit by me".And as requested Lilly does so.

"Is there something you n~". Lilly stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes trace down to the beautifle pentagram necklace.

"Oh my god Lina I love it , it's so ..whats this little flower thing on it?"

"Oh it's like a pendant or something the lady that sold it to me said it was from a S something oh well put it on we're almost to hell," she grinned.

Lilly sighed as the bus pulled into what was known as Andrews Middle, but refered to as hell by most of the students.

"Aaaaah,is that bitch I smell Lilly".

Oh great , how can she not get hounded on her birthday.I guess it was fucking inevitable as always.

"Please leave me alone Mike, I don't want any trouble,"

"Well to late for that sweetheart , i'm a rag on you till the day you die,"

Lilly was pushed into a wall and left there to cry. She tried to go on with school that day knowing her mother will be there to comfort her when she gets home. When the final bell rang she ran out of class,down the hallways,and onto the bus. She was happy it was a friday and that she didn't have to go to hell for the next two days. She got home expecting her mother to be there, but wasn't.

She saw a letter on the fridge that notified Lilly that she was going to the store to get her, her birthday cake. She smiled as she checked her emails. There was a pesterchum app alert . She clicked the app and there was a user online carcinoGenetisist who was pestering her.

There was a knock at the door and she ran to it excitedly . It had to be her mother"MOMMA!...uh"

Intsead of her mother there were two cops in her place."Are you Lillium Michaels?", the officer on the right asked.

"Yes?"

"We are sorry to inform you but your mother has died in a car accident ,i'm sorry".

She just stood there speachless tears streaming down her face as she closed the door.

**Hi okay I decided to change back to my old stile because I liked it better. What will happen to Lilly will she go off the deep end or will this CG do something about out it. Find out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely Horns**

* * *

**( Hi I got my first review on this story and it was really positive and I like reveiws so give some more please. Oh and there is alot of cursing, mentioned and attempted suicide and some really fucked up memories.)**

"What? Hahaha, they're l-lying they have to be. This..can't be happening she's not dea~"

**BING**

The noise had snapped Lilly out of her phsycotic state. She didn't want to know what it was, she just wanted to lay down and die. She prayed that this was some sick fucking joke that her mother had planned. Lilly prayed with all her might that she would pop out of somewhere and yell **"suprise"** or **"got ya"**. Why? Why do bad things happen to her. She was always the one that got sick or hurt. She blamed her luck for everything bad... e-even that time.

**BING..BING**

"I-I've lost everyone now. First Annie, then daddy, and now mommy too. I..I WISH I COULD DIE WITH THEM!"

**BING...BING...BING**

That was the last fucking straw she went over to the computer with tears of rage and sadness in her eyes. She logged on to her user DeadlyDaisy as this striked her fancy, and replied the stanger who kept disrupting her misery.

**~carcinoGeneticist began trolling DeadlyDaisy~**

**DD : What do you want, who are you!**

**CG: WHY HELLO THERE FUCKASS~**

**DD: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**

**CG: WOW AND I THOUGHT I WAS BITCHY. LOOK HERE "DD" I'M SOMEONE YOU CAN CONSIDER AS A FRIEND OF SOME SORT. **

A friend? She didn't even know this guys name and he wanted to be her friend? That's just a stalker waiting to happen.

**DD: Well go away i'm kinda upset and I don't need some creeper bothering me.**

**CG: CREEPER!? CREEPER!? I AM TRYING TO BE FUCKING NICE TO YOU, YOU HALF THINKPAN NOOKSUCKER. IF I DIDN'T ACTUALLY FEEL BAD ABOUT YOUR LUSUS' DEATH RIGHT NOW I WOULDN'T BE TALKING TO YOU AT THIS POINT IN TIME!**

Nooksucker? Thinkpan? What the hell is a Lusus. This dude is creepy!

**DD: Um...what the heck are those things.**

**CG:OH FUCK, I FORGOT HUMANS ARE TO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND "OUR" LANGUAGE. OK, I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT A NOOKSUCKER IS. A THINKPAN IS LIKE YOUR BRAINS, AND A LUSUS IS ,IN YOUR CASE YOUR MOTHER.**

My mother? The memories came back to her and she started to weep as she remembered her mothers death. "Fuck..sniff..f-fuck", she cried.

**CG:HELLOOOOOOO~ARE YOU THERE. MY FRIEND SAYS SHE CAN SMELL YOU CRYING . ARE YOU CRYING?**

**DD:How did you know that and what do you mean she can smell me crying. Oh and while im at it how are humans stupid, if i'm stupid you are too.**

**CG: OH LITTLE GIRL YOU REALLY HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET, HAVE YOU? I'M NOT A HUMAN.**

**DD: Hahahaha, very funny creep goodbye!**

**(DeadlyDaisy has ceased pestering)**

Now that, that was out of the way Lilly could get back to more serious buisness. She went into the medicine cabnit and grabbed a bunch of pills. Her usually violet/blue eyes were now dull with dispare. What was she thinking , killing herself wouldn't solve anything. But...she didn't want to be alone either. She went into her room and made herself comfortable, so she could die peacefully.

She grabbed a handful of pills from a random bottle and threw it in her mouth and washed it down with the cup of water she grabbed from the kitchen. She choked on them a little as they went down her throat. Then it came, she felt dizzy as she fell back on her bed. The whole room was spinning, it spinned so much that she was getting sick. Her vision was fuzzy and she was poring sweat in the buckets. Then suddenly everything stopped, she noticed the room slowly growing dark. Lilly relized... that she was closing her eyes for the last time.

'Ha, so this dying', she thought as her eyes were slowly closing. She was finally going to die and would be rided of the bullies who torture her everyday. And a heart breaking pain that followed her like a burden. Yes, finally free.

" I'm free", she spoke as she breathed her last breath, not taking notice to the glowing of her necklace. And then everything went dark and still. There was a light and on instinct she went towards it. She ran and ran till she was consumed by the light. She expected to see her deceased family's shining faces, but instead faced her worst nightmare... her memories. Not just any memories, memories of the most horrifying time in her life.

**"GOD DAMN IT LILLIUM!", her father snaps."HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PEE THE BED!".**

**"I-i'm sorry daddy, please don't yell"**

**"DON'T YELL? I CAN YELL IF I WANT YOU STUPID BRAT"**

**The man took off his belt and wipped the five year old till there were bruises." Now you'll learn better sweetie, daddy loves you."**

**"Sniff...I love you too daddy.**

Lilly tried to turn away but was unable to as the next memory played.

**Her father had gotten terribly drunk in this memory and had Lilly's sister by her hair. Lilly tried so desperately to get her father off the crying teen. " DADDY STOP SHE'S SORRY, DADDY PLEASE ST~!". Lilly was smacked hard across her face. Annie kicked her father square in his jaw and grabbed the crying 5 year old. She ran through the hall and down the stairs. Annie tripped on a step and went tumbling with the five year old wrapped tightly in her arms. Annie took most of the damage while Lilly only got some bruises. The two tumbled for what seemed forever, until they landed on the hard wood floor of they're house.**

**Annie layed still with the small Lilly in her arms. Lilly shook her sister... nothing. She shook again, but still nothing." A-Annie wake up this isn't funny. Annie stop playing wake up". Lilly had come to the only terrifying conclusion she could think of. "No...No..No..NO,NO ANNIE WAKE UP, PLEASE ANNIE I'M SORRY! ANNIE, ANNIE...sniff..Annie don't go away please". Lilly laid on top of her dead sisters body and began to weep. She heard big heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. Her mothers car door slammed just as her father came into veiw. Fearing of the fate her father has for her she swung open the door and ran to her mother. Still in her officer uniform.**

**"Sweetheart why are you up so~ Annie?". The mother put down Lilly and ran over to Annie."Annie answer me. Annie can you hear me.". Her mother held her deceased child in her arms and cried. Lilly's father came down in a drunkin mess." Hello sweetheart... hahaha I knew she was a clumsy bitch, oh well". Her mother was infuriated that he would laugh at his own childs death. She saw the knife in his hand and reached for her gun. "Put the knife down Howard", she spoke calmly." Hahahahaha, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!",he screamed as he lunged himself at the brunet. But with two quick shots it was over.  
**

Lilly had rivers flowing from her eyes as she was forced to watch the memories of her fathers abuse. She couldn't take it. She wanted to move on to something else, hell even watching bullies beat her mentally and physicaly was better than this. She locked those memories far away and now she had to relive them again. The last memory she had was the evil grin on her fathers face as he died. The light slowly went dim. And once again she was forced into darkness. She was more scared this time and started to panic. For the first time she noticed that her necklace was glowing a vibrant shade of green."Wh-what is that."

"Its called a pentagram, the Sburb pentagram to be excact", a voice said.

"Huh, Sburb?"

"Yes"

Lilly saw red eyes staring af her carefully. They seemed almost sad. "Who are you, what are you?", she whispered.

"..."

"Hello, are you still there. Hello~"

" Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it. Was it really the only way?"

Lilly could see the bright eyes grow angry as they came towards her. Lilly trembled as the eyes looked her over. The thing must have noticed her discomfort, because it's eyes were softer now.

It ruffled her hair and got eye to eye and gulp. It's eyes were unsure almost scared."Would you like to come with me?"

"What?", Lilly gaped.

"I can take away the pain if you come or would you rather go back?"

"No! Ahem , I mean no."

The stranger chuckled and took her hand. She then faded into a unconscious state.

**(OMG, I loved doing this chapter it was alot of fun. And alot of people responded to this faster then my other story. Wich is very exciting. Tune in next time to find out what happens.)**

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely Horns**

* * *

**( Ello~, Hahahahaha I've always wanted to do that. But seriously wow, everyone has loved this story. Hell even I love it. I went back over my story for errors and I was like "holy shit this isn't to bad ". So thank you for the reviews and the gracious followers and now enjoy ****Lovely Horns, ch. 3...ps: this is Kar's veiw of the first time he saw Lilly.)**

BOY'S VEIW~

She looked sad the first time I glanced upon her. Yet, to me that sadness held beauty... and she _was _beautifle. Ha, not that I was flushed for the human... hell no she was just intresting. One minuet she was happy, then sad, then angry ect..., I was amazed of how frequently her emotions changed. It was like my blood pumper wouldn't rest, it was excilerating. Ahem, but I guess I have to tell my side of the fucking story, so here you go fuckasses.

The boy wakes up with a yawn. He steps out of his recuperacoon, stretches, and goes to clean himself off. We should introduce this boy.. it was most likely inevitable anyway. His name is Karkat Vantas, and is now getting dressed in his everyday clothes. A gray sweater with his zodiac symble, and black skinnies. Karkat noticed that his trollian was going off and he checked it.

**(twinsArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist)**

**TA: Hey kk**

**CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKASS**

**TA: Ju2t wanted to 2ay hii, a22hole**

**CG: WHATEVER**

**TA: Hey kk?**

**CG: WHAT**

**TA: You wouldn't be hackiing right now would you? Cau2e you 2uck terriibly at iit.**

**CG: FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU FOREVER SOLLUX! AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND! AND NO.**

**TA: Whatever...2o~ you wanna hang out wiith me and the other2**

**CG: NO, BUT THANKS IM JUST GONNA WATCH MY ROMCOMS TODAY, BY FUCKASS.**

**(carcinoGeneticist has logged off)**

**TA: Oh kk...**

Karkat logged of with a huff and went downstairs to the first level of his hive.

"Hi crabdad"

"Skreee,clack..clack"

"No, crabdad you cannot have a pawbeast for breakfast."

"CLACK,CLACK!"

"I SAID NO!"

"SKREEEEEE"

"IF YOU WANT ONE SO BADLY GO CATCH ONE YOURSELF!

The whole argument led to a strife..wich Karkat lost. He had to go to Nepeta ,by a pawbeast ,and get back home in less than hour or he'd get his ass kicked again. And indeed he did so after mumbling curses under his breath he fed his lusus and went upstairs.

"Fucking crabdad."

After Karkat cooled off he moved to his hubtop. Another one of his morails were trolling him, but out of sheer anoyance he ignored it and went to work on the one thing he sucks the most at... hacking. Karkat was by far the worst there was at hacking, but he did it anyway.

He took out the book he writes his codes down in and types the last one he wrote. He grinned happily as he typed in the code.

**Five minuets later~**

"Gog damn it another du~ AAAAAAAAAAAAH!". Karkat screamed as his room was blinded by colorful light. His screen was going wild typing random things. The colors were beautifle ,splashing across the room like a wild storm. The hubtop was typing a single code over and over again.

" Five...four...five...five...four..eight...six?". The numbers bewildered Karkat. Then it stopped the room was back to its pale gray. It was quiet...too quiet, the room was consumed by a bright white light. Karkat sheilded his seeing sacks.

"FUCK!... What the hell was that?", Karkat opened his seeing sacks to see if the light was gone. And to his predictions it was and instead he was met with his screen. On the screen was a girl whose hair was like copper and red rust, her freckles danced as she laughed, her violet/ blue eyes were warm and sunny, her body was small and fragile...yet still held a figure. She was beautiful, she reminded Karkat of the shy stars who knew they could shine but stay dim. Yes... utterly beautiful.

"Who the hell is that", he spoke with a whisper. He jumped as there was a knock at the door, "Skreeee, clack".

"Oh it was nothing crabdad I-I just tripped,".

"SKREEEE...CLACK?!"

"NO YOU DAMN AKWARD CRAB I AM NOT FILLING FUCKING BUCKETS! GO THE FUCK AWAY!", he shouted.

"skree", and with that the crab lusus left. Karkat let out a sigh as he turned back to the screen, she was still there , but her happy emotion wasn't she was crying and he could see a blue bruise rising. "Poor bastard".

Karkat wondered what to do about the girl on his screen , he decided after many minuets to log of the girl and talk to the only two people who would know about this kind of stuff. So with a regretful sigh he closed the program. He paused for a moment until the warm feeling in his blood pumper stoped. Slightly shakened by the feeling he began trolling Sollux.

**(PLEASE DONT HATE ME IF IT SUCKS... I kinda had some writers block and added what I thought was good. OH, AND I WILL WRITE A STORY FOR THE PERSON WHO GUESSES THE CODE. It writes a name thats all I will say, it can be any topic I know about. What will Sollux tell Karkat? Will Karkat ever know who the girl is... find out next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely Horns**

* * *

**(WHAT IS UP! Okay lets get to serious buisness I got the story... and you have the reveiws so do we have a deal? Ha , just joking but seriously I have alot of them I had five, but now I have 3 wich is confusing, but any who enjoy the 4th chapter! PS: still Kar's point of veiw. Oh and just so you know I don't own homestuck, the only character I own is Lilly and the whole story twisting i'll be doing. All homestuck stuff belongs to Andrew Hussie.)**

**(carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmagenddons)**

**CG: HEY SOLLUX I HAVE SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU.**

**TA: II already know kk**

**CG: WAIT WHAT?!**

**TA: II already know...**

**CG: YOU FUCKFACED BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY MIND, DAMN PHYCIC!**

**TA: Fuck thi2 2hit ii'm leaviing!**

**CG: ERGH, FUCK OK WAIT I JUST WANT KNOW WHO-**

**(twinArmageddons has logged off)**

**CG: ASSWIPE!**

Karkat sighed, obviously not getting a reply from the bipolar gemini. So he... fully hating the idea, trolled the "other" phycic... Aradia.

**( carcinoGeneticist began trolling apocalypseArisen) **

**CG: ARADIA I NEED SOME INFO SO GATHER YOUR FUCKING SPIRITS OF THE DEAD AND SHIT AND HELP ME OUT!**

**AA: Y0u kn0w you can always talk nicely**

**CG: FUCK YOU**

**AA: 0_0**

**CG: GOG, IF YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO SAY IT I'LL SAY IT...PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE!**

**AA: 0kay, but I can't say much 0r the v0ices will get mad again.**

**CG:GOG, YOUR SO BORING!**

**AA: I kn0w but i'm 0kay with it, i'm 0kay with al0t 0f things. **

**CG: I KNOW! JUST HURRY UP!**

**AA: 0_0 **

**CG: ARADIAAAAAAAA~**

**AA: They said f0r y0u t0 watch. Just like y0ur d0ing with J0hn the human... thats all I can say. **

**CG: CAN I HAVE MORE?!**

**AA: N0 i'm s0rry g00dbye Karkat.**

**(apocalypseArisen has logged off)**

" Gog damnit", Karkat said as he slammed his head on his hubtop typer. "THAT WAS TOTALLY FUCKING USELESS!".

Karkat was at a fault, he didn't know what to do. He could just do as Aradia and her fucking voices say, but watching Egbert is boring, and all he talks about is his lame Nic Cage movies, he **DID NOT **want another John. He could talk to... oh wait he can't she blocked him, he could always try anyway. Here goes nothing.

**Jade~**

A very suprised and sleepy Jade, is awoken by the sound of pesterchum." What now~", she groaned. Dispite the protests of her warm bed, she got up and checked it after a few modifications here and there, she finall

y answered her pester, too soon regret the discion.

**(carcinoGeneticist began trolling gardenNostic)**

**CG: JADE!**

**GN: What do you want troll?! :(**

**CG: OKAY, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! I JUST WENT THROUGH SOME FUCKED UP SHIT AND MY OTHER TWO SOURCES WERE A BUNCH OF HOOF BEAST SHIT... so please help me out?**

**GN:...**

**GN: Fine, but only cause you seem scared right now.**

**CG: THANKS FUCKFACE. NOW YOUR A PHYCIC OR SOME SHIT SO TALK TO THE CLOUDS.**

**GN: It's okay I already knew you were going to come and she really is pretty.**

**CG: YOU KNEW... AND YOU MADE ME SAY PLEASE?!**

**GN: YEP! :]**

**CG: YOUR AN ASS.**

**GN: Do you want my help or not?**

**CG: I DO, I DO SO CAN YOU GET ON WITH IT.**

**GN: Okay, AA was right you need to observe her and learn about her like you guys do with us. And in the end she'll be more powerful than imagined. But it will cause, oops almost said too much. **

**CG: CAN I HAVE A LITTLE MORE INFO.**

**GN: ...**

**GN: On October 13, 2013 troll a pesterchumer by the name of deadlyDaisy. Okay, but excactly at 8:30, Goodnight Karkat good luck.**

**(gardenNostic has logged off)**

Karkat flattened his ears at the last remark. "Good luck", why would he need good luck? He thought about the girl again. Her hair, her eyes, her emotion, maybe he will observe her. He looked at his hubtop screen and saw a bright red shade creep onto his cheeks." Fuck! ", he screamed at the blush. "What is wrong with me?! She is just another human girl, who is highly attractive, but she's a human and I'm a troll it wouldn't work out. I mean I'm a fucking mutant for gog's sake. No one would ever want to be my matesprite, with my bl-. OH MY FUCKING GOG DID I JUST SAY MATESPRITE, WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK THAT. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. I'M NOT FLUSHED FOR HER, I AM NOT!", Karkat screamed.

" SKREEEEEEEE! KLACK...KLACK!", his crabdad shouted.

His lusus' comment only made his bright cheeks grow darker. "YOU DAMN PERVERTED LUSUS, I AM NOT FILLING DAMN BUCKETS", he yelled.

"SKREEE!"

"ARGH, FUCK IT", he screamed as he kicked his recupuracoon. "OW!".

Karkat swore many times under his breath, until the pain faded away. He sighed and sat down in his chair, he tried to relax, breathing in deeply and exhaling like no tomorrow. Although, there was the annoying binging in the background of his "relaxing" moment. On the verge of snapping he answered the troll bothering him.

**(ArticulateActivist began trolling carcinoGeneticist)**

**AA: Why hell9, my descendant h9w are y9u?**

**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG, GO AWAY!**

**AA: Now Karkat, using that kind 9f language c9uld easily trigger s9me9ne. Please be sure t9 think 9f that next time.**

**CG: YOUR TRIGGERING ME!**

**AA: 9h I d9 ap9l9gize for d9ing s9!**

**CG: YOUR SUCH A BITCH.**

**AA: Trigger!**

**CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT KANKRI!?**

**AA: T9 talk a69ut your... situati9n**

**CG: AND THAT WOULD BE...**

**AA: The human girl asked me t9 talk t9 y9u a69ut y9ur "feelings". Alth9ugh I d9n't see why since I'm n9t y9ur m9rail. 6ut, then again we c9uld 6e c9nsidered as... this "family" the humans refer us t9, s9 please begin y9ur part 9f this c9bversati9n.**

**(carcinoGeneticist has logged off)**

**AA: H9w rude!**

Karkat had logged off that conversation before his dancester talked his ear nubs off. He sighed, He really was confused by this whole situation. Sollux and Aradia, didn't help. And Jade was limited about what she would say and... he stopped when he relized he had typed in the code again. " How the hell did that happened", he questioned. The screen didn't do a dramatic scene this time it was simply the screen had popped up to her image.

He watched carefully as her emotions danced. He didn't know why, but this stupid human girl enchanted him. He just didn't wan't to stop watching her. To others this would seem to be the begining of an obsession, but to Karkat it seemed perfectly normal. He does it to john... so why not her too. A grin played onto his face as he watched her mesmerizing smile light up along with her intoxicating eyes. This girl was his new guinie pig and he liked it. His observation went on for several sweeps. Until the day came and he trolled the human girl as instructed. He was in the lab at the time and was surrounded by other trolls. A very michevous Terezie walked up to Karkat, "Oh karkles~, who ya trollin?".

"None of your damn buisness Terezi", he replyed.

**BING~**

The noise made the young troll jump, he spun around and looked at his trollian. He soon scowled, at the comment. Well, it was perfectly understandible since she lost her lusus. But she could have been nicer. She replied him again, and he did the same as well. This striked up a conv-... okay maybe it wasn't an excact conversation, it was more like arguing and statements.

Terezi suddenly perked up and sniffed the air, "Is someone crying, I smell tears...sniff, sniff. Hee-hee is it you Karkles?".

Karkat pondered the statement after giving Terezi the finger, wich didn't help since she was... oh I don't know _blind! _

He replied the girl once more. In all the conversation led to an upset human and an angry troll who stormed out of the lab in a enraged huff. Karkat couldn't beleive how rude she was to him. Karkat was literally stomping to his hive trying so desperatly to keep his anger in check. It was about 20 minuets that he had been walking, when he was stopped by a white orb. He didn't quite know what it was, but something deep down told him to touch it. _  
_

So he, as tenderly as he can touched the orb and was sucked into it. He was transported into a large room with nothing but white. Memories, many memories played in his thinkpan... memories of the girl. He cringed or cryed when ever she was beaten or hurt, this enraged him whoever this man was he was going to pay. More memories played and he saw that her other lusus was shot. Served the bastard right, to hurt this girl~... his eyes widened as he saw the last and final memory of the girl.

She took the bottle and... Karkat couldn't watch, but was forced to anyways. He cried, he cried so much that his tears gave away his eye color, red. When he was done with his sobbing fit the room turned to black along with him it was like he didn't even excist, black... endless black. He looked around several times seeing everything because of his nocturnal life style. His ears perked up as he heard the faint noise of panicing. And on instinct wen't towards the noise, he walked for what seemed for ever until he discorved what had made the noises.

The girl...

She was babbling nonsense, he started to pick up on what she was saying, and answered her question as politley as he could.

" That would be a pentagram, the Sburb pentagram to be excact."

"Huh, Sburb?"

"Yes."

"Who are you, what are you?!", she whispered as she looked into his red eyes.

"..."

"Hello, are you still there, hello~?". Her innocence enraged him, why was she acting like this when she juat took her life, it was so ingnorant.

"Why", was all he said.

"What?"

Her response only angered him more. "Why, did you do it. Was it really the only way!", he screamed as he stomped toward her. He stopped when he noticed the fear in her eyes, his eyes grew softer and less hard towards her he ruffled her hair and then dropped down to eye level so his gaze met hers. He gulped, and his blush grew so bright he could have sworn she saw it. "Would you like to come with me?", he asked.

"What?!", the girl gawked at his statement.

He grinned, "I can take away the pain if you come... or would you rather stay?".

"NO! Ahem, I mean no.", she replied blushing at her outburst.

Karkat, chuckled at the girl and took her hand, and soon faded back into the color. Along with his guinie pig.

**( Hello, okay this chapter took forever to do, and sorry it took so long. I have another story I will be working on with Kankri, for a fan of mine. So next chapter will be Lilly's veiw again, I love you all. And tune in for the next chapter. PS: GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO SOPHIASHYAWAY)**


End file.
